Team Rocket VS Arukenimon and Mummymon
Team Rocket VS Arukenimon and Mummymon is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Jessie, James, and Meowth from Pokemon and Arukenimon and Mummymon from Digimon. This page was created by Timpack and will be his twelfth written Death Battle. The next battle will be Captain Hook (James Hook) VS Captain Hook (Killian Jones) while the previous one was Puss In Boots VS Reepicheep 3 v 2 3.png|Goldmaster1337 Team Rocket VS Arukenimon and Mummymon.png|Timpack 'Description' Pokemon VS Digimon! These 2 franchises have been on war with each other for ages but this time the villains will take the spotlight. They might not be the strongest but they have definitely proved to be nuisance towards the heroes of the franchises. Will Jessie, James, and Meowths incredible durability and team of pokemon be able to defeat Arukenimon and Mummymons combined power? '' 'Intro' Wiz: Throughout space and time, there are many times when just being alone won’t help you survive and achieve your goals. This why there are so many teams of extraordinary people like the Justice League, the Avengers, the Z-Warriors, and more. It works either if you’re a hero or villain. A good team can almost accomplish anything they set their sights on. '''Boomstick: Or they just get in the way of each other and fail due to their incompetence. You forgot that last part Wiz.' Wiz: I didn’t forget but you’re right and this brings us back to the never-ending feud between Pokemon and Digimon. We have had the heroes of the franchises confront each other in battle but now it is the villains turn in a clash between 2 teams of quirky and (sometimes) competent villains. Boomstick: Get ready you’re “Pokemon VS Digimon” shields because this will be getting rough real fast. If you don’t have one, I pity you. Wiz: These 2 teams have often been compared to each other in their respective fandom but the time has finally come for them to face each other in a battle to the death. Boomstick: Jessie, James, and Meowth, The Infamous Trio Of Team Rocket Wiz: and Arukenimon and Mummymon, The Digital Creations Of Yukio Oikawa. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth)' Wiz: The world of Pokemon is a very peaceful place. Most humans and pokemon live in harmony with each other. Sure there are a couple of exceptions to the rule but for the most part, it is a good place to live in Boomstick: Except for the fact that evil organizations try to play god by utilizing the power of the legendary pokemon all the time. What do they want to achieve with this power do you think? World domination of course like almost every other villain in existence. Wiz: One of the most well-known of these organizations is Team Rocket. Led by the nefarious Giovanni, Team Rocket began to collect or steal as many rare pokemon as possible in their quest for world domination. They even experimented upon pokemon and tried to create their own. There are also several rumors that they have killed pokemon in the past. Boomstick: They sound really threatening but I often question Giovanni sanity at times. Did he really think he could trick a clone of one the rarest pokemon in all of existence to do his dirty work forever? He really should have seen Mewtwos betrayal coming. He was lucky that the only thing he lost was his castle of a house in the process. However the most puzzling of his decisions comes from the fact that he let in a certain trio into Team Rocket. ''' Wiz: Don’t ask me Boomstick. The biggest mystery though is why he still keeps them around after all these years. The trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth is famous for all the wrong reasons after all. '''Boomstick: Wrong reasons? WRONG REASONS? That’s just an understatement of how pathetic these guys are. They have been hunting a yellow rodent for more than 900 episodes now and they still are no closer to catching it than they were at the beginning. Wiz: Yeah they aren’t the best of agents of a criminal empire but they aren’t that horrible honestly. Let’s start with looking at each of the 3 members respectively to properly explain this mindset Boomstick: You have a point Wiz. Jessie isn’t that bad looking. Also she actually has the best connection to the organization out of the trio. Wiz: Jessies mother, Miyamoto, was actually high ranking member of Team Rocket. Even though she was very good being bad, she still cared a lot about Jessie. One day however changed everything for both of them. Miyamoto disappeared searching for the legendary Pokemon Mew and was presumed to have died in an avalanche. Jessie being 5 years old at the time was put in a poor Foster home because of this. Boomstick: That’s so sad. Now I know why she was never mentioned in the anime. This is just too depressing for a children’s show. ' Wiz: It gets even worse as sometimes Jessie had to eat snow simply to survive because of the lack of food. '''Boomstick: That’s even worse. If I ever meet the person who created this backstory, I shall teach him some manners. ' Wiz: Eventually Jessie enrolled at Pokemon Tech a couple of years later where her bad luck showed its face once again. She got the worst score in the history of the school alongside another student. That student was James and the two eventually became friends. They even dropped out of the school together and joined a bicycle gang for some time. Years later, they reunited with each other as they became teammates alongside Meowth after having joined Team Rocket. '''Boomstick: That’s now how I remember their first encounter. Are you sure you’re not mixing this up with something else Wiz? Wiz: What you must have watched was probably the special “Training Daze” which explained how the 3 became a team. It however has been deemed non-canon by most of the fandom because of its many continuity errors. Boomstick: So there are 2 different backstories for how they meet? My head hurts already. Anyway, Jessie is often referred to as the leader of the trio mainly because James and Meowth are usually too afraid to disagree with her. Why you may ask? She has even worse anger management than the Incredible Hulk and that’s saying something. Wiz: Her fury is indeed very scary. If something really annoys her or if someone insults her appearance, Jessie becomes a force of nature that no one in their right mind would want to be near. When in her rage mode, Jessie has been known to actually throw herself at other pokemon and defeat them with ease. It is how she caught her Seviper after all after it bit off a chunk of Jessie’s hair. Boomstick: Poor snake. Her lack of anger control does have its disadvantages though. It can cause Jessie to get very reckless and take too many risks in battle. I wouldn’t want to meet her though when the she starts seeing red. Wiz: While Jessie is mostly known for her violent outbursts, she has several other things going for her as well. She has had many different jobs before joining Team Rocket like being a model or working at a TV station. Her most useful one however is that she was a nurse in training at one point. She failed her graduation though because the school was for Pokemon and not humans but she probably still have some of the skills needed to treat wounds and heal injuries. Boomstick: Jessie also got second place in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest and has even won a lot of her contests legitimately. It’s a bit too girly for my taste but it is better than having no achievements to her name. Wiz: Jessie is indeed skilled but like any trainer, she would be helpless without her Pokemon. While she prefers Poison-type pokemon, she has had many other pokemon types as well in her arsenal. Boomstick: She has however released lots of her Pokemon like her Arbok and Dustox as well as accidentally trading a couple of them away like her Lickitung. This Team Rocket grunt really needs to stop losing the few pokemon the trio actually has managed to catch over the years. She does have a couple of cool looking ones left though like the Bug/Flying pokemon Yanmega, the Poison-type pokemon Seviper, the Ghost/Grass pokemon Gourgeist, and lastly the Psychic-type pokemon Wobbuffet. That last one looks pretty silly but it is still one of Jessie’s most powerful pokemon for a reason. Wiz: Wobbuffet is often referred to as the fourth member of the trio because of him always coming out of his pokeball and also often taking part in the Team Rocket moto every episode. He has earned this position though mainly because of his ability’s. He does not have any offensive moves but he is still a good battler nonetheless. Boomstick: With moves like counter and mirror coat, this blue thing can basically absorb almost every attack coming towards him and redirect it back at his opponent much stronger than before. Jessie’s Wobbuffet even knows bide which is kind of impossible since a Wobbuffet should be unable to learn this move. ''' Wiz: This pokemon is definitely powerful. Jessie’s Wobbuffet has defeated pokemon like Hitmonlee, Machoke, Primeape, and Golem. He has even been able to reflect back attacks from legendary Pokemon like Articuno. '''Boomstick: Mirror coat and counter does have its limits though as it was once unable to redirect back a hyper beam from a Tyranitar. Jessie’s other pokemon has lots of advantages and disadvantages as well. Wiz: Gourgeist cannot be hit by physical attacks but is sometimes a bit too childish in battle, Sveiper is pretty intelligent and can use his Haze ability to give the trio the time to escape but has still lost almost every battle it has taken part in, and Yanmega is strong enough to halt Pikachus thunderbolt with sonic boom and is very quick in battle but she still isn’t the strongest of pokemon. Boomstick: Yeah Jessie and her team pokemon does have their flaws and strengths but luckily they are not alone. It’s time to talk about the second member of the trio: the rich boy James. Wiz: Growing up with a very rich family, James had a pretty good life. After a while though, he started resent everything around him because of how snobbish every person he meet was, that he had to follow all these rules, and being forced to take part in activates which he did not care for. Eventually he ran away from home after a certain incident. Boomstick: He definitely has some screws lose. He was super rich, lived in a huge mansion, and could literally buy anything he desired but he left it all behind because he didn’t like being rich? If I had it that good as a child and could bough myself a tank anytime I wished, I would never have run away. Such a weirdo James is. ''' Wiz: While he was unhappy with his life, it wasn’t until the incident I mentioned earlier that he had enough. James was engaged to a girl named Jessebelle and while he was at first wanted to marry her; he changed his mind once he saw how controlling she was and ran therefore away from home to get away from her and his parents. '''Boomstick: Controlling doesn’t fully explain how much of a nuisance Jessebelle is at all. The only reason she wanted James was to control him and make him do anything she said. She also looks like Jessie for some reason but at least Jessie treats James as an equal most of the time. Wiz: After having run away, James eventually joined enrolled at Pokemon Tech and the rest is history. Jessie was definitely much nicer to him than both his parents and Jessebelle. Boomstick: It should be noted though that his past still haunts James to this day. His parent’s actually once faked their deaths so that James would come to the funeral so they could force him to marry the Jessie look-alike. Now I kind of get why he left in the first place. His parents are freaking crazy. Wiz: It has affected him in other negative ways as well. He is well suited in following commands so he can be pretty submissive at times following Jessie’s and Meowths commands without question. He is also has the most conscience of the group and is also pretty emotional at times. Boomstick: He is the exact opposite of Jessie in certain areas although he definitely does have a mean streak as well just like Jessie. He has also proven very talented in contests for some reason after he was once forced to cross-dress as Jessie when she was sick and unable to take part in the latest pokemon contest. To Jessie’s frustration, the audience liked James more than her. ' Wiz: The past isn’t all bad though as because of his constant lessons as a child; James is pretty knowledgeable. He knows more about pokemon types and abilities than Jessie and he even has a handheld computer with him at all times with pokedex functions. Other areas he excels in is sports and activities such as Pokeringer and Orienteering. '''Boomstick: It has also allowed him to connect much more closely with his pokemon. Sure Jessie has a good relationship with all her pokemon, especially Wobbuffet, but they have nothing on James and his pokemon. They freaking throw themselves at him all the times with affection not caring if they hurt James or not. He really must be immune to spikes and teeth by now. ' Wiz: Their method of showing their loyalty to their trainer might seem unorthodox at times but they truly are very loyal to James mainly because he treats them like family. This stems from the fact that James did not have many friends as a child and therefore connected a lot with the pokemon around him instead. '''Boomstick: It unfortunately makes him extremely depressed when he is forced to leave any of pokemon behind and because of him releasing, trading, and giving away his pokemon as much as Jessie; this happens a lot. He is freaking useless in battle for some time after these incidents. The few he has left in his arsenal is the Psychic/Fairy baby pokemon Mime Jr, the Grass-type pokemon Carnivine, and the Dark/Psychic pokemon Inkay. 'Arukenimon and Mummymon' 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' 'Results' Who are you rooting for in this battle? Team Rocket Arukenimon and Mummymon Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:What if? Death Battles